The invention relates to a dispensing apparatus for handling cartridges provided with feeder pistons, the apparatus including retaining means for the exchangeable accommodation of cartridges in a discharge position, and at least one extensible ram driven by auxiliary power for advancing a feeder piston within a cartridge located in the discharge position, and a manually operated triggering member for governing auxiliary power control means.